


Fête galante

by Nelja



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée d'anniversaire de mariage, Reed est décidé à se faire pardonner les fois où il a négligé sa vie de couple, et Sue est tout à fait décidée à se laisser amadouer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête galante

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Ecrit pour le thème "Anniversaire - fête galante" de 30-interdits.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très présent." 

"Reed, la seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette soirée plus parfaite est que tu cesses de t'excuser." répond Sue, souriante. "Le restaurant était délectable, aucune attaque de super-méchant sur le chemin venus commémorer le bon vieux temps de notre mariage, et Johnny et Ben ont même réussi à mettre les enfants au lit avant notre retour sans dégâts matériels majeurs."

"Merci. Même si je suis, à la réflexion, assez peu responsable pour toutes ces bonnes choses, à part peut-être le choix du restaurant. Non, c'était juste une introduction, sans doute un peu maladroite, pour dire que j'ai l'intention de me racheter du mieux que je peux ce soir." 

Il l'embrasse avec fougue, la serrant à la taille, comme un jeune marié, ou, pour être exact, avec moins d'embarras que quand il était jeune marié.

"Cela devient plus intéressant." murmure Sue, le regard brillant. "Retire ce que je dis, tu as le droit de présenter tes excuses jusqu'au bout."

Il retire le gilet de Sue, lui embrassant le cou, lui effleurant les poignets. Elle se cambre, se laissant observer, si séduisante, si fière. Un à un, il enlève chacun de ses vêtements, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de la peau qu'il découvre, tendrement, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements. Sa robe peut être la plus côtée de sa collection, elle sera toujours plus belle quand elle ne la porte pas. Mais Reed est là pour lui rendre hommage, et pas pour commencer des discussions qui ont des chances de finir sur des discussions animées.

Pas ce genre de discussions, en tout cas.

Il embrasse sa nuque, alors qu'il enlève son soutien-gorge, puis le creux de ses épaules. Ses seins libérés semblent plus généreux, presque plus charnels, à couper le souffle. Elle frissonne.

"Dis-moi si tu as froid, mon adorée." Il est encore tout habillé, et n'a pas si chaud que ça.

"Non, non." répond-elle, avec un brusque halètement quand Reed tourne autour d'elle, embrasse ses seins aussi, longuement, avec précision et révérence. "Tes attentions me gardent au chaud." ajoute-t-elle, pour être entièrement précise. Cela tombe bien, Reed n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter cette partie-là.

Il baisse ensuite sa culotte de dentelle, avec vénération, embrasse encore ses fesses, la minuscule bande de sa hanche que le tissu couvrait, et commence à lécher entre ses cuisses humides.

Elle a une nouvelle inspiration profonde. Tremble un peu. Dit d'un ton joueur "Un homme galant donnera à une femme l'occasion de s'asseoir, surtout s'il compte la priver de son équilibre par la suite." Puis elle rit quand il recule, comme pris en faute. Assise sur le lit, elle lui lance une oeillade provocatrice. "Il se déshabille, aussi."

Il se met à genoux devant elle presque en même temps qu'il jette ses vêtements dans un coin, s'en extirpant hâtivement, et ses attentions deviennent plus urgentes. C'est comme s'il avait usé leur patience, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus de la toucher partout à la fois. Il lèche ses seins, lèche son sexe, caresse son cou, ses cuisses, son dos, l'arrière de ses genoux, et sans doute ses doigts s'allongent-ils, et ses bras, et sa langue, pour la caresser partout, l'enlacer, la serrer, la toucher. Une ou deux fois seulement elle choisit de lui indiquer, brièvement, d'une brève poussée de champ de force, qu'il ne fait pas exactement ce qu'elle désire - il est inacceptable qu'il lui laisse assez de capacités de concentration pour cela. Il s'exécute immédiatement. Il s'enivre de l'idée de la servir, de tout faire pour lui plaire. Il prend chacun de ses cris, chacun de ses tremblements comme un ordre dans un langage qu'il est son devoir et son plaisir de comprendre, après tant de fois à poser des questions anxieuses, à jouer à suivre ses ordres parfois.

"Retourne à ce que tu faisais." dit-elle finalement, tremblant d'impatience. "Avec ta langue." Il a peut-être triché là. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne lui a pas donnée dès qu'il l'a sentie le vouloir. Il lèche avidement, puis entre en elle, fait battre sa langue en elle au rythme de son coeur, de son sang, s'accordant sur ses gémissements étouffés pour s'enfouir encore plus en elle, sans même penser à toucher son sexe dur tendu dans ses vêtements, tellement l'idée de tout faire pour elle crée un plaisir plus abstrait, plus délicieux.

Finalement, elle se convulse et jouit autour de lui, et il utilise toute la connaissance qu'il a de son corps pour rendre son plaisir le plus long, le plus intense possible. Finalement les trenblements s'estompent, et elle a un long gémissement repu. D'un mouvement souple, elle se redresse, embrasse son mari sur le front.

"Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose pour toi." dit-elle. "Je t'ai gardé pour la fin exprès. Que veux-tu ?"

"Ce que tu veux ?"

"Ce que tu veux toi, et ai-je donc confiance en moi pour dire cela sans la moindre crainte que tu choisisses de retourner dans ton laboratoire ?" Elle caresse sa joue. "C'est bien d'être un amant parfait, mais que veux-tu maintenant ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux." dit-il honnêtement, mais il ne lui arrache qu'un soupir indulgent. "C'est pour ton anniversaire..."

"Anniversaire de mariage, mon cher, et si c'est le mien, c'est aussi le tien, par équivalence simple."

Reed reste un instant la bouche ouverte, frappé. "Ma chérie, si tu ne t'offenses pas, si tu n'assimiles pas cela à retourner dans mon laboratoire au moins en pensée, je viens de découvrir que ma vie avait besoin de dirty talk scientifique."

"Oh..." dit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Je savais que ton esprit brillant finirait par trouver quelque chose, mon amour. He bien, si tu t'allongeais sur le dos pour faire un bon cobaye..." elle utilise son champ de force pour le placer dans la bonne position ; peut-être la seule prison au monde qui peut vraiment le capturer. C'est étrangement approprié. Puis elle pose, très doucement, sa main sur son sexe à travers ses vêtements "Nous pourrions faire des expériences très intéressantes sur la friction, la pression, et la torsion. Pas tout à la fois, bien sûr. Je pense qu'en tant que plus qualifié ici, tu peux décider du protocole expérimental, en particulier de l'ordre, et je m'occuperai des détails..."

Il jouit presque rien que d'entendre ça. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas rien que de ça, mais de voir la façon dont Sue peut rebondir sur cela, sans le moindre signe de condescendance ou même d'avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

"S'il te plait," dit-elle, toujours joueuse. "Fais bien attention. Il serait malvenu que nous perdions la réceptivité de notre patient avant la fin du cycle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je t'aime." murmure-t-il doucement. 

Elle lui répond, avec intensité "Ce n'est que le début."


End file.
